Ashtaroth
Ashtaroth is the mini-boss of Valstrath, preceding the boss (Ashtaroth's familiar), Mynos. Ashtaroth only needs to have lost half his health before he "dies" and uses a move similar to Battle Mage's 3rd grade black magic skill once he does, before Vanessa of the Temple of Cuatal comes in and uses Soul Effect to stop him. He is supposedly afraid of the Grand Chase's power, as he was supposed to guard the Fortress of Ascension but instead, came out to defeat Grand Chase. He appears in the storyline once more after Grand Chase have defeated the Ascendant God. In Valstrath, Ashtaroth appeared because he attempted to get rid of these "worms" that meddled with his God. Intercepted by Vanessa, his plan fails, and leaves to watch them "squirm". Although Amy gets infuriated because hes "spying" on them, Vanessa advises that Ashtaroth was just being cautious, though he was supposed to guard his master's temple (which he didn't). After defeating Thanatos, Ashtaroth comes back and takes his master's Chaos Orb, and flees to Archimedia like a noob. Elesis says it doesn't matter, because they learned that their friendship was important to them (while Arme wails about her "collection" being "incomplete" and Ronan comments on her cuteness of how she wails). Eventually, they track him down to another continent, Archimedia, whom worrying about the possession of Thanatos' essense (Why the hell couldn't they have stopped him in the Fortress of Ascension???) Attacks Ashtaroth's attacks are mostly a mix of sword play and magic. He has a basic combo he uses which can trap the players, and ends with a small burst of magic. He can also shoot out a small ball of energy that shoots out in a straight line and disappears off the edge of the stage or if it hits a player; he lets out a small chuckle before the move actually releases, allowing players to try and get out of the way. Ashtaroth can also use an attack similar to the Spell Knight's Kanavan Strike, but with a much wider range. Sometimes he jumps up and does an attack that is similar to the Muse's Magic Move. Once the players "defeat" him (bring his HP down halfway), he uses an attack similar to the Battle Mage's 3rd grade black magic skill that doesn't hurt the players, as it is part of a cutscene. He does use this move occasionally in the next room, as he is a part of the battle, hanging in the top right of the stage, Players cannot attack him, without using a glitch. He can hurt players with the mentioned skill during the boss battle, denoted with a Danger warning, and if he has a special status (petrify, freezing, etc.) it can affect the players if they are hit. When the Danger warning comes Players then must hide in the very bottom left corner of the stage under Vanessa or they can die. There is also an uncommon glitch that will result in Ashtaroth fighting alongside Mynos itself, triggered by hitting Ashtaroth when he does the danger attack. Trivia thumb|300px|right|Defeating Ashtaroth (Glitch) *This glitch as shown in this video is done by hitting him at some time while the DANGER warning is present. While he gets knocked out, he will attack players like in the previous room. He will return back to his position if he attempts to cast Deep Impact again, forcing players to repeat the process. If the players manage to defeat him, Ashtaroth is removed from the battle, and he makes a loud "Ching" sound. If the DANGER appears again, no meteor shower will occur. One might say this is "Glitch Abuse", but it was confirmed to be not, as there is no advantage to winning over Ashtaroth. *There is actually an uncommon glitch that the Meteor might land near or ontop of Vanessa, which may kill you. Simply put, its better to hug the wall rather than stay next to her. *Due to the fact that his fighting style is almost the equivalent of Ronan's as a Spell Knight, players speculate that he may have been one of the Queen of Kanavan's guardians before the main storyline of the game. *His name is derived from Astaroth, a powerful demon. *He wears the Grand Champion Set that was released during the Champion Ticket Event. *He is actually a higher level than the overall dungeon itself, which the highest level difficulty as 55-57. *Technically he is the "True" boss of Valstrath, not Mynos. Mynos is his "minion". Category:Bosses and Enemies